


The Magic in You

by Marque1



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but im going somewhere, i honestly dont know where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque1/pseuds/Marque1
Summary: After spending 7 years away from home, YN returns home when her mother dies to take care of her sisters.





	1. 1

“ Y/F & L/N?” you heard as you pushed your grocery cart down the cereal aisle. You hadn’t been back home in years and you’d hoped that anyone you ran into wouldn’t recognize you, but luck wasn't on your side today. 

Turning, you smiled at the person that called your name. “Erik? Hey, how are you?” you exclaimed as you reached up for a hug. “You’re looking good.”

“Can’t complain,” he responded. “I haven’t seen you in a while, girl. Since the summer after you graduated from that fancy boarding school. Man, we was thick as thieves back in the day, now you just thick.”

You laughed slapping his arm, “Nigga, you always flirtin’ with somebody.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Heard you was back for good. Is that true?”

“Yeah, I’m back for good.”

“Hey, I’m sorry to hear about your moms,” Erik said taking a step back.

“Thank you, it’s been a long time coming,” you explained. “But I’fm glad she’s not suffering anymore, ya’ know?”

He nodded. The two of you stood there silently for a few moments, both lost in your thoughts. “Hey, why don’t you and your sisters come over sometime? I’m sure my grandma would love to see y'all.” Erik offered.

You hesitated, “I don’t know, E.”

“Come on girl,” Erik said as he fake pouted. “Please?”

“I’ll think about it,” you said as you rolled your eyes. “But I’m not making any promises.”

“Cool. Aight, Ima let you get back to your shopping,” Erik said as he pulled you in for another hug. “And you better come through. Don’t forget that I know where you live.”

“Whatever,” you laughed. “It was good seeing you, Erik.”

“You too, Y/N.”

You watched as he walked away. You hadn’t seen Erik Stevens in almost seven years, and those seven years had certainly treated him well. You continued shopping, making sure that you got everything your sisters wanted before you paid and left. On your drive home, you thought about Erik, and how good he looked, and how good he felt pressed up against you.

“I am not doing this again,” you said as you slapped your steering wheel. Your last relationship had ended quite horribly, and you weren’t ready to head down that road just yet. even though it had been two years. 

“It’s not like he was asking for your hand in marriage,” you said to yourself. “All he wants is for you to come see his grandma, and I’m pretty sure she’ll cook y'all something to eat.”

It’s not that you didn’t know how to cook, because you did, you just hated the clean-up process that followed. Your mom had always tried to get you to clean while you cooked, but you never did. You chuckled thinking about all the times your mom would shake her head after she found a sink full of dishes after you had finished cooking.

_“Y/N,” she would say. “If you would just clean while you cooked, this wouldn’t be a problem. And why do you use so many forks when you cook? Baby, what am I going to do with you?”  
_

The two of you would laugh as she helped you clean the dishes.

\-----

When you got home, your sister, Tiana, helped you carry the bags into the house.

“Where’s Mya?” you asked as you handed Tiana a couple of bags.

“I made her take a nap cause she was getting on my nerves,” she replied before she huffed. “I don’t know why you just don’t use magic to do this.” Tiana was the middle child, born right after you went off to Ilvermorny. Even though y'all were eleven years apart, and didn't grow up together, you made up for that by trying to be the best big sister that you could be.

“Well, unless you want me to lose my magic, then I won’t be doing that,” you replied. “All these No-Majs around, I’d definitely be seen.” Yes, magic would make carrying groceries into the house easier, but magic didn’t need to be used for everything.

“I wish I was a witch,” Tiana admitted.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Trust me.” You mumbled. “Anyway, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?”

“Nah, ready for school to be over though. Only a couple more days.” She replied as she helped you put away the groceries. “Come on, Y/N. Why we gotta do this by hand? Why can’t you flick your wand and put this stuff away?”

“You lazy, you know that?” you chuckled as you pulled out your wand. “Aight, move.”  
Tiana watched as each item floated out of the bags and into their correct place. “Man, you’re so lucky. So what’s for dinner?”

You grumbled, you hated cooking the day you went grocery shopping. It took so much energy to grocery shop, that you didn’t want to cook afterward. “Ugh, can’t you just make a pb&j sandwich? I’m tired.”

“Nope, I had that for dinner last night…and the night before…and the night before that… and-”

“Ok, I got it!” you snapped causing Tiana to laugh. “Do you know Mrs. Stevens’ number?” you asked.

“Mrs. Stevens, that lives around the corner?”

“Yeah.”

“Mrs. Stevens, that used to babysit me when I was little?”

“Yes, Tiana.”

“Erik Stevens grandmother Mrs. Stevens?”

“Yes, Tiana! That Mrs. Stevens!” you yelled.

“Yeah, I know her number.”

“Well, can you call her and ask if we can come over for dinner?”

Tiana smirked, “Yeah, I’ll call her.”

You shook your head and sat down as Tiana left the room to call Mrs. Stevens. You knew she would say yes, but you didn’t want to just assume that she would. You flipped through a magazine as you waited for Tiana to come back into the room and your mind drifted back to Erik. Hopefully, you wouldn’t seem desperate for visiting his grandma the same day he invited you. But shit, you didn’t want to cook, and you knew Mya would be hungry when she woke up. You were excited to see Mrs. Stevens, you hadn’t seen her since you’d been back, you’d just been so busy with everything and taking care of everyone.

“She said we can come over now, she’s almost done cooking. You know she makes a lot of food whenever she cooks,” Tiana called from the other room.

“Ok, go get Mya up then,” you said as you rubbed your face.

You heard Tiana run up the stairs and then a few moments later, you heard your youngest sister ask where you were. The next thing you heard was her little feet clumsily run down the stairs.

“Mya, please be careful!” you called. Mya was your mini-me. She looked just like you did when you were her age. She wanted to be just like you, trying to copy everything that you did, even pretending that she was a witch just like you.

“Y/N!” Mya called as she raced into the kitchen and into your arms. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, baby. How was school?” you asked.

And she was off. Mya was the type of child that could talk anyone’s ear off. You loved that about her. Talking kept her distracted as you fixed her hair and put on her shoes so that y'all could leave. You thought about driving, but why waste the gas when it was beautiful out?

Mya talked the entire way to Mrs. Stevens’s house and you and Tiana just listened and laughed when she mispronounced words. When you arrived at Mrs. Stevens’s house, she was sitting on the porch waiting for y’all.

“I was wonderin' when you were going to come by here,” she said as the three of you climbed the stairs. “Been a long time since I last saw you, how ya been?”

“Hi, Mrs. Stevens,” Tiana and Mya chorused. 

“Hi, Mrs. Stevens, sorry it took so long to come see you,” you apologized. When you were younger, before you went to Ilvermorny, you spend a lot of time at her house. Since your parents worked a lot, you would go to her house after school and hang out with Erik.

“No worries, child. I know you’ve been through a lot these past couple of months. Come on in and eat, we was just waiting for you.” She stood and headed into the house gesturing for y'all to follow.

Once inside, the three of you took off your shoes and headed to the bathroom to wash your hands then went to the kitchen. 

“Hey Erik,” you greeted when you walked into the kitchen.

“Erik!” Tiana and Mya screeched when they saw him and rushed to give him a hug.

“Wassup, y'all! Man y'all gettin' big!” he said as he hugged the two girls. 

You shook your head as you watched Tiana plop down in the seat next to him and Mya begin to tell him about her day. Erik was like a big brother to Tiana and Mya. While you were gone, he was always helping your mom out with them making sure that they were good. After you graduated, you spent the summer at home hanging around your family and Erik’s family before you decided that you needed a change. So at the end of the summer, you packed up and left. It was hard, but you needed to leave. There was a whole world out there, and you wanted to see it. you didn’t get far though, you made it to Arizona. You called Arizona home for almost seven years before you made your way back.

Mrs. Stevens’s food was always good, always filling too. Y'all ate good food and laughed for what seemed like hours, as you told them stories of your time in Arizona. Even though you missed it you weren’t sure that you would go back. After dinner you noticed Mya’s eyes getting heavy and knew that it was time to go. 

After thanking Mrs. Stevens, you went to pick up the almost sleeping 5-year-old so that y'all could leave.

“Nah, I got her, Erik said before picking Mya up and heading towards the door. “Ima walk with y'all. Grab her shoes, aight.”

“Tiana, come on. Bye Mrs. Stevens, thank you again for the meal!” You called as you headed out the door.

“Come by anytime, child. And don’t forget your plates!”

“I got them, Mrs. Stevens,” Tiana answered.

The walk was short, maybe 10 minutes and you, Erik, and Tiana talked the entire way home. Mainly you and Erik reminiscing about times when y'all was young. The trouble that y'all used to get into.

“… I told him that I didn’t know how to climb trees and I didn’t want to learn how, but he dared me, so I just had to,” you said trying to explain your side of the story. “And then the next thing I knew, I was stuck, upside down, in that damn tree. It took forever to get me out and my legs was all scratched up from the branches.”

Tiana howled with laughter and Erik chuckled trying his hardest to not wake up Mya.

“But I did learn how to climb trees after that, I never got stuck again tho,” you said as you laughed with them.

Y'all reached the house quicker than you wanted too. This is why you liked hanging out with Erik, time seemed to fly when he was around.

Tiana reached for Mya after she unlocked the door, “I’ll take her upstairs and put her to bed.”

Erik shifted the younger girl into her arms and followed you in.

He took a seat on the couch and watched as you locked the door and kicked off your shoes. You plopped down on the couch next to him and laid your head on his shoulder and sighed when he pulled you in close.

“Man, E, I forgot how good it is to be around people that you love. I feel so… I don’t know, but I know I haven’t felt it in a while,” you admitted.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

The two of you sat in silence for a while and you were further comforted by the rise and fall of his chest.

“Y/N, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Hmmn,” you responded. You hadn’t realized that you had started to fall asleep.

“Who takes care of you?”

“What?”

“Who takes care of you?” he repeated. “You’ve always been the one to take care of everyone else. Even when you left, you were still taking care of your mom and your sisters. But who takes care of you?”

“I take care of myself, nigga,” you replied. “I can’t be depending on other people when I got shit to do. All people do is just let you down.”

“That’s how you really feel?”

“That’s what I know. It’s been proven time and time again, can’t depend on others when you got stuff to do, Erik. Especially now that I gotta take care of my sisters. I’m lucky my job was able to transfer me back or we’d be moving to Arizona.”

“You just need to put your trust in the right people,” he replied.

You sucked your teeth, “Like who, Erik?”

“Like me.”

You chuckled, “You wanna take care of me?”

“Nah, I’m going to take care of you,” he clarified. “This been comin’ for a long time. Either you was gon’ come to me, or I was gon’ come get you. You’ve been mine since the day we met.”

“Erik you do realize that I have to think about my sisters, right? I can’t let them get hurt by anyone.” You defended pulling yourself away from Erik.

“What you mean by that?” he snapped, turning towards you.

“Nigga, they call you ‘Killmonger’. I’ve known you all my life, I know why they call you that,” you deadpanned.

He laughed, “Aight, you got me. But do you really think I would bring you to any harm? You know me better than that, girl.”

“Not on purpose, but you never know. Niggas is crazy,” you laughed.

“Yeah, but I’m crazier,” he responded straight-faced. “You really think I’ma let you do this on your own? Have a little faith, Y/N.”

You didn’t respond but cuddled back into his arms. What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. 2

You decided to take Erik up on his offer which meant that he was spending a lot more time at your house. Something you didn’t mind, you just wondered when he would get tired, but he stuck around. He’d spent the night a couple of times, opting to sleep on the couch instead of on the floor where he used to sleep when y'all were younger. The only downside to having Erik over so much was that you couldn’t do magic as much. You didn’t realize how much you used magic until you couldn’t use it. Part of you wanted to tell Erik but getting around the MACUSA Secrecy Law was damn near impossible and you didn’t want to lose your magic over something so simple.

It had been two months since Erik started helping you out with your sisters and it was well into the summer. It was almost Tiana’s birthday and you wanted to do something nice for her.

“Hey, Tiana, what do you want for your birthday?”

“A hotel party,” she responded quickly.

“Well don’t think too long about it,” you joked. “Why a hotel party?”

“Because they have a pool and after we can go up to the room and sleep,” she reasoned. You remember wanting to have a hotel party when you were her age.

“Depends on the hotel and how many people you invite to this pool party,” you replied.

“Don’t worry about it. Erik already said that he would pay for it, and-”

“Full stop, he said what?” you weren’t sure you heard her correctly.

“Erik said that he was going to pay for it and that he would chaperone it with you,” she repeated watching as you pulled out your phone. “Uh, what are you doing?”

You ignored her. You couldn’t believe this nigga. Who does he think he is deciding that your sister could have a hotel party?

His phone rang and rang. The more it rang, the more upset you got, and when it went to voicemail, the magic around you began crackling even more. “Hey,” you ground out. “It’s Y/N. did you tell Tiana that she could have a hotel party without talking to me first? You have no right to do that, these are my sisters, and I make the decisions when it comes to them. You got that?” you slammed your cell phone down and crossed your arms.

Tiana watched you with weary eyes, “Y/N? Erik was just-”

“Erik needs to back off,” you interjected. “We need some time to focus on us and get our shit together before we invite someone else into our lives. I’ll pay for your hotel party. We don’t need Erik. We got this.”

“Whatever you say, Y/N. You want me to start dinner?” she asked.

Before you could answer, your phone buzzed. Flipping it over, you saw that it was Erik calling. Rolling your eyes, you ignored his call. “Yeah, mix up some meat for some hamburgers,” you said as your phone buzzed again. This time after you ignored his call you turned your ringer off and put your phone in your back pocket. You didn’t want to deal with this mess, hopefully he would get the hint and stop calling. You turned your attention back to Tiana. The two of you needed some bonding time, which is why Mya was having a playdate with one of her friends from school.

You and Tiana had a nice dinner and were cleaning up the mess that y'all had made when you heard pounding on the door.

“The fuck?” you said.

“Language,” Tiana replied making you roll your eyes.

“I’ll go see who it is while you finish cleaning up,” you started to walk towards the door. Deep in your gut you knew it was Erik, but a small part of you hoped that it wasn’t. your hopes were dashed when you reached the door and saw Erik standing behind your screen door and he was pissed.

“What do you want, Erik?” you crossed your arms around your chest.

“You not gon’ let me in?” he asked. “You think you just gon’ leave me some bullshit message then ignore my calls. Nah we need to talk about this.”

“Hey, Erik,” Tiana said from behind you. “I’m sorry I told her. I didn’t know that she would get this upset.”

“You good, you have nothing to apologize for,” he responded looking past you and at your younger sister. “Y/N, open the door and let’s talk about this like adults.”

“I am an adult,” you pouted causing Tiana to laugh.

“Then open the door and prove it,” Erik responded.

“Ugh,” you said as you unlatched the door and stomped away.

“Where’s Mya?” you heard Erik ask Tiana.

“She’s over a friend’s house, they’re having a playdate,” she responded. “I was going to go pick her up in a few minutes.”

There were some hushed whispers between the two before Tiana ran upstairs. You heard some shuffling around in her bedroom, then in Mya’s bedroom, then you heard her running back down the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you asked when you noticed that she had a bag with her.

“I’m gonna go pick up Mya,” she began as she put on her shoes. “Then head to Mrs. Stevens house so that the two of you can talk.” She didn’t wait for your response as she rushed out the door and across the street to pick Mya up.

“The fuck did you say to her?” you screeched. “You can’t just come in acting like you run shit, nigga! This my house, fuck you think this is?” you were advancing on Erik, your anger getting the best of you causing you to not pay attention to your surroundings. You’d let your anger take over control again, the pictures on the tables were rattling, the silverware in the drawers were shaking, and Erik was smirking! Just a few more steps and you’d be able to wipe that smirk off his face.

But before you could reach him, you found your back against the wall and Erik’s hand around your throat. Instinctively you reached up and tried to pull his hand off your neck, but he squeezed, not enough to hurt you, just enough to get your attention.

“Calm yo shit,” Erik warned.

Your hands fell limply to your sides and your heart raced in your chest as you stared at Erik. He cocked an eyebrow and loosened his grip letting you take a deep breath, and as soon as you did your magic calmed, the house calmed, and you calmed.

“Feel better?” he smirked rubbing his thumb along the side of your neck and dropped his hand when you nodded. “You need to learn to control you shit. You can’t be runnin’ around here throwing temper tantrums and shit. You are and adult after all. Now, are you ready to talk about this shit?”

You brushed past Erik and plopped down on the couch arms folded and frown in place. You rolled your eyes when you heard Erik suck his teeth.

“You actin’ like a big ass baby right now, Y/N,” Erik taunted as he stood in front of you.

“Whatever, nigga,” you responded.

“You working my nerves, Y/N,” Erik warned. “Keep on pushin me.”

“Okay,” you accepted jumping up out your seat and into his face. “If I’m working yours, you done been worked mine and ran them bitches to the ground. Who the fuck you think you are coming in here making all kinds of decisions? Nah nigga, that ends today. You ain’t-”

Erik’s lips cut you off mid rant catching you by surprise, his hands gripping the sides of your face, his tongue forcing your mouth open. You gripped his shirt, not sure whether to push him away or pull him closer. When his tongue slid against yours, you pulled him closer moaning at the contact. He dropped his hands and lifted you up bringing your legs around his waist as he gripped your thighs. You moaned again when your back hit the wall and you gripped his shoulders. Erik’s kisses moved to your neck and you slipped one hand into his hair and pulled him closer.

“Fuck,” you cried throwing your head back against the wall when Erik bit your neck. Your breath was ragged, and Erik’s nails dug more into your skin when you rolled your hips against him. you wanted to feel his skin against yours, so you moved your hand from his hair to the hem of his shirt and slipped it underneath to touch his skin. Before you could even get a good feel, Erik had both of your wrists in one hand pinned above your head. He was staring you in the eye, a smirk upon his lips. He licked them causing your eye to lock onto them. His smirk deepened.

“You mad annoying, Y/N,” he ground out, his breath just as ragged as yours. “You push my buttons mad hard, man. You gotta shut up sometimes.”

“Erik, I-”

“The fuck I just say?” Erik cut you off. He watched you struggle with keeping quiet and didn’t continue until he was sure that you would remain quiet. “Look, I told you that I was going to take care of you, and I mean that shit, but you can’t be talking to me any kind of way. I’m not a child, I’m ya man. And don’t give me none of that ‘you ain’t my man’ shit, cause I am. You thought I was playing when I said that you were mine? Fuck outta here. Now, I’ma let you down and we gon talk about this shit like adults. You got that?”

You nodded, not sure if you trusted your voice just yet.

“Aight,” Erik said before he released your wrists and gently helped you to your feet. “You good?” he asked when he took a step back and watched you. Your breath was still ragged, but it was returning slowly to normal. Your hair was out of its puff and standing all over your head causing Erik to smile. “You should wear your hair out more.”

Your hands flew to your head and quickly secured it into another puff. You always had a backup ponytail holder on your wrist.

Erik frowned a bit, “Aight, let’s talk about this.” He turned and walked into the kitchen and you followed.

“Look Erik,” you began after sitting down at the table. Erik sat in the seat across from you and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m sorry for the message that I left you, it wasn’t cool. But-”

“Nah,” Erik interjected. “Ain’t no but’s, you agreed to let me take care of you and that’s what I’m doing.”

“I did agree to that,” you acknowledged. “However, telling my sister that she could have a hotel party without talking to me is on a whole other level, my nigga. If we gon’ do this, we gon’ do it together. That means making decisions together.” You said enunciating each syllable in the word together.

Erik smirked, “So you finally ready to do this, huh?”

“What?” you asked folding your arms across your chest.

Erik leaned forward in his chair uncrossing his arms and folding his hands on top of the table and he watched you. “You finally ready to accept that you’re mine?”

“Nigga, -”

“Nah,” Erik shook his head. “You the one that said, ‘if we gon’ do this, we gon’ do it together’. That to me sounds like you’re ready to accept what you’ve always known.”

You watched as his smirk grew into a smile as he waited for you to respond. The longer you took, the more confident he seemed to grow. He watched as you fought with yourself and laughed as he sat back in his chair.

“I thought you would know how to control your shit by now,” Erik stated out of nowhere. “You went to that fancy boarding school for what? Seven years, and it’s been seven years since you graduated, and you still can’t control your shit?”

“What are you talking about?” you were confused, there was no way that Erik knew you were a witch. No possible way.

“Y/N, we’ve known each other our whole lives,” Erik rolled his eyes. “I know you be doin’ magic and shit.”

“Erik, I could get into a lot of trouble talking about this with you,” you were nervous. How the hell did he find out? You’d done your best to keep this a secret, well at least you thought you did. “I can’t-” you were cut off by a loud crack that came from the living room.

Erik jumped from his seat and stood between you and the doorway. “The fuck was that?” he asked.

“Erik, I told you that I could get in trouble,” you whined. You knew what was happening, you just had to keep Erik calm and out of the way. “Erik, it’s okay, I got this. It’s just the MACUSA coming to-”

“The Mah-what?” Erik asked cutting you off, his back still facing you and shoulders tense.

“The Mah-cooz-ah, it’s the government for witches and wizards. Look E, I need to handle this so just stay in here and I’ll be right back. Okay?” you touched his shoulder hoping to calm him down a bit.

“You think I’ma let you go out there alone?” he snapped turning to face you.

You scrunched up your nose, “Fine, let’s get this over with.” You led Erik towards your living room and flipped on the light, the action causing the Auror in front of you to turn around.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” he stated with a smirk on his face. “Looks like you’re still causing trouble, I see.”

You were upset. “Why the fuck are you here?” you asked, annoyance clear in your tone. “The MACUSA could have sent anyone but they chose to send you.”

“Nope, I volunteered to come,” the Auror said, taking a step closer to you.

Erik cleared his throat behind you. You didn’t realize just how close he was. “Y/N, who is this nigga?”

You hesitated, this was not an ideal situation. “This is-” you began.

“I’m Nathaniel. Nathaniel Brooks,” he replied. “Y/N ex-boyfriend.”


	3. 3

There were times when you knew life was just fucking with you. Like why else would your ex show up to your childhood home after you had somewhat accepted that Erik was right and had always been right? Why else would your ex-boyfriend have volunteered to come to your house over what was surely a mistake? This was not a situation that you wanted to be in right now… or ever.

You felt Erik stiffen behind you as Nate smiled at you and you knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Nigga, if you don’t stop lookin’ at my girl like that, we gon have some problems,” Erik said stepping in between you and Nate.

Nate chuckled and threw his hands up in mock surrender, “Can you blame me? She wasn’t this thick when-”

“Why are you here, Nate?” you cut him off.

He smiled, “I was talking with my boss earlier when he got a notification about magic being used around a No-Maj and imagine my surprise when I saw your name.”

“Bruh, don’t they usually send letters for that?” you ask, genuinely confused.

He sighed, “Actually.” He pulled an envelope out of his cloak. “I just really wanted to see you, Y/N. I wanted to make sure that it really was you and not someone with the same name. I haven’t seen you in over two years, can you blame me for coming here?”

“We broke up for a reason, Nate. I don’t understand why you refuse to accept that,” you were getting annoyed.

“You know,” Nate said as he took a step towards you but stopped when Erik cleared his throat. “When you disappeared for those few months in the beginning of our relationship I forgave you right away.”

“I know you did, but that was different, Nate.”

“How? Explain how you vanishing for months at a time was any less hurtful than what I did?”

You were at a loss for words, he was right, you leaving him in the beginning of your relationship without telling him anything was hurtful. But it was different.

He scoffed, “Nothing to say?”

You shook your head.

“I always said that if I ever saw you again, I would do everything in my power to get you back,” he mumbled. “And I always get what I want.”

You stood there, shocked, not believing what you heard. You couldn’t believe that he had the fucking nerve to try to get back with you after what he did to you.

“Nah,” Erik’s voice rang out. “Not this time, and if you know what's good for you, you’ll stay away from her.”

“Are you threatening me?” Nate laughed.

“I don’t make threats, I make promises,” Erik corrected.

The two stared at each other for a while before Nate chuckled. And looked back at you, “Y/N, when you're done playing house with… this, you know where to find me.” And he turned on the spot and vanished.

Erik stood and watched you quietly for a few minutes before he spoke. “So you gon tell me what happened between the two of you, or not?”

You shook your head no, hoping that he would drop the subject.

“Y/N,”

“Look,” you snapped. “We dated for a while then we broke up. That's it. I don’t want to talk about it okay?”

Erik quirked his eyebrow as he looked at you but didn't ask any more questions. The two of you stood in silence for a while before he spoke again. “Do you want me to stay with you, or for you want me to leave?”

When you looked back at him, your eyes were full of unshed tears and before you could ask him to stay, he was pulling you into his arms.

 

\---

A few weeks had passed since the whole fiasco with Nate, and your relationship with Erik was thriving. Tiana and Mya were probably more excited about you and Erik being together than you were.

The four of you were currently spending time together at a nearby park after having a little picnic. Tiana and Mya were on the swings, and Erik was leaned back on your stomach as you ran your fingers through his dreads.

“You ever want kids?” Erik asked causing your fingers to still.

“What?”

“You ever want kids?” he repeated.

“At one point I did, but ya know, life has its own plan for all of us,” you responded. “What about you?”

“I do, but only with you.”

“Erik, you can’t say stuff like that,” you whispered.

He looked up at you, “Why not? You know how I feel about you. We're in this together.”

“I would make a horrible mother,” was your reply.

“You're doing a great job at it now, I don’t see why you would think anything else.”

“This is different, Erik.”

“Nah, it's the same, but I'm not gonna pressure you about it.”

“Erik-”

“Y/N!!! Look!” you heard Mya call from the swings. Looking up you watched as she launched herself from the swing high up into the air and soared through the air before landing gracefully on her feet.

You and Erik were both frozen as you stared at your sister in shock.

Erik's voice tore you from your thoughts. “Did she just-?”

“We need to go,” you pushed him off you and scrambled to gather your belongings. After cleaning your area, you ran over to your sisters and let them know that it was time to go.

“But I wanna stay,” Mya was on the verge of tears as you reached down to pick her up.

“I know baby, but we gotta go,” you tried to calm her.

“NO!” she screamed as her tears broke free from her eyes. “I WANNA STAY!!!!!”

You flinched when you heard a loud pop followed by the sound of rushing water.

“Mya, sweetie, I need you to calm down for me,” your voice was soft, but you were nervous as you tried to calm the screaming toddler. “I promise we can come back later, but we have to leave. Now!”

She cried harder as if she could sense your stress and her tears made you want to cry as well.

“Mya,” Erik's voice cooed from beside you. He was kneeling and holding her hands in his. “Sweetheart, we have to go, ok? It’s alright to cry, but we need you to calm down for us.” his voice was soothing, and you could hear Mya’s cries getting softer by the second until they were nothing but little whimpers. He reached for her and lifted her into his arms before he stood and grabbed your hand. Tiana was close behind as you headed to the car.

“Is anyone going to explain what just happened?” she asked.

“Not now, Tiana,” you responded.

The four of you rode back home in silence. Mya fell asleep as soon as Erik had her buckled in and you were lost in your thoughts trying to figure out what was happening. You could see Erik stealing glances at you from the corner of your eye and it unnerved you a bit, so you chose to ignore it. once you arrived back home, Tiana headed straight to her room and closed her door. You carried a still sleeping Mya in while Erik carried in the rest of your belongings and took a seat on the couch with Mya.  
You watched as Erik headed to the kitchen to put away the leftover food before he came into the living room and sat on the couch across from you. Erik silently watched you as you held Mya, his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.  
“Mya looks just like you do when you’re asleep,” Erik's voice rumbled across the room.

“Well, there are these things called genes, ya know, and we happen to share some,” you retorted as you rubbed Mya’s back.

“Mm hmm,” he nodded his head a couple of times as he continued to watch you.

You avoided eye contact with him by closing your eyes and resting your head on the back of the couch.

“What did Nate mean when he said that you vanished for a few months when you two were dating?”

You didn’t respond.

“Y/N, what did he mean by that?” he asked again.

You shrugged your shoulders but still kept silent. You could feel his eyes on you and you refused to look at him, and you hoped that he would drop it.

He was silent for a few minutes and you began to think that he had let the issue go, until he opened his mouth again.

“Is Mya your daughter?”


	4. 4

_You sat on the bathroom floor staring at the wall opposite you for hours before you pulled yourself together. Nate was going to come see you soon, and you needed to be out of the house before he got there. You’d called your mom already and she was awaiting your arrival. It had been a while since you last saw her, and you hated having to see her under these conditions, but this was your only option.  
_

_Standing up, you headed to your bedroom and threw some clothes in your suitcase and looked around before scribbling a quick note to Nate._   
  


_I’m fine and I’ll be back.  
_

_Y/N  
_

_And before you could lose your nerve, you apparated away._

* * *

“Y/N, is Mya your daughter?” Erik repeated.

You couldn’t make eye contact with him, because you knew as soon as you did the tears would begin to fall.

He pressed on, “I spent a lot of time here when you left, and I don’t remember your mom ever being pregnant, and then out of nowhere, she has this baby. I never really thought about it until a few weeks ago when ol’ boy showed up. Something about him stood out to me and I couldn’t put my finger on it until today. That and the fact that Mya practically flew at the park today and managed to make a fire hydrant explode when she threw a temper tantrum. Same shit that you used to do when we were little, I’m not stupid, Y/N.”

You tried your hardest to keep the tears at bay, but the more he spoke, the easier they fell. A creak on the steps drew your eyes to them and you saw Tiana sitting on the bottom one, her head leaned against the wall as she listened to Erik. This secret was supposed to stay just that, a secret.

You felt the couch dip beside you and Erik pulled you into his embrace before placing a kiss on your forehead and heaving a heavy sigh. Tiana padded her way into the room and curled up next to you as you cried. This was not how you wanted Erik to find out, hell, you didn’t want him to ever find out.

The four of you stayed cuddled on the couch for a while until Mya began to stir. She was most likely going to be hungry when she fully woke up, so Erik and Tiana left to go pick up a pizza. When they left, you flipped on the TV and tuned to one of Mya’s favorite shows before heading to the kitchen for something to drink. Erik made it back with the pizza quicker than you thought he would and you were thankful for it.

After you all finished eating, Tiana took Mya outside to play and left you alone with Erik. You tried avoiding him by cleaning up, but he wasn’t having it.

“Y/N, I know you know some spell or something to clean this up quicker,” he sighed as he watched you. “Better we talk about this now, don’t you think?”

You sighed and headed back to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and summoned some alcohol. “I can’t be sober if I talk about this, Erik. You want some?” you asked as you poured yourself a shot.

“Nah, I’m good. You not gon chase that? That’s straight vodka, Y/N,” Erik said with a quirk of his brow.

“I’ve survived off worse, believe me.” You downed your shot and then another right after. You shuddered as the familiar warmth spread through your body.

“Alright, here goes.” You poured a third shot and took it. “Yes, Mya is my daughter, and yes Nate is her father. When I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to keep her so freaking bad and I made plans to tell Nate, but life doesn’t always work the way you want it to.”

You poured another shot and drained it.

“Nate was,  _is_ , married. I didn’t know when we met, but I found out soon after and I stayed with him. I thought that he would leave her for me. He promised me that he would many times, and I believed him. I don’t know why I wanted to stay with him so bad, he wasn’t a nice person at all, but I loved him. He comes off as a nice guy, but behind closed doors, he’s terrible. I often wondered if he treated his wife the way he treated me or if I was special. There were days where I was sure he was going to kill me. The way he would look at me made me feel worthless, but I was in too deep. I still ask myself why I stayed, and I guess I thought I could change him. but people can only change if they want to change. I must have caught him on the when I went to tell him that I was pregnant because I had never seen him so angry. I still don’t know why. He didn’t touch me that night, and I’m so thankful that he didn’t, but I knew that I couldn’t bring a child into that life. I chose to keep her a secret from him, and I chose a man that would never truly love me over my own daughter.”

Your tears were flowing freely now, and you hiccupped before you took another shot and continued.

“As soon as I started showing, I talked to my mom about what I wanted, and luckily enough she agreed. I left him a note telling him that I was fine and that I would be back soon, and I left. I was here for six months, and when I went back, everything got worse and I knew that I had made the right choice. I can’t imagine what would have happened if I had told him and stayed. I sent my mom money every month to help out, it was the least that I could do.”

“I stayed with him a few more years before I couldn’t take it anymore, so I dumped him. He didn’t take it well as you may have guessed, but he finally calmed down. Breaking up with him took a toll on me, I had lost my man and I had given up my daughter and I didn’t know how to cope. I was drinking heavily and barely going to work at one point. A friend of mine helped me through it and I’m thankful for her because I know I would have gone back to him if it weren’t for her. Nate still doesn’t know about Mya, and I’ll do anything to keep it that way.”

You took another shot and waited for Erik to speak. His silence was eating away from you, you needed him to say something.

“So what are we gonna do about this?” he said after a while.

You hiccupped, “Not sure what we can do but keep him thinking that Mya is my sister. I’ve managed to do it for the past 5 years, can’t see why the rest of her life would be harder.” You lifted the bottle to pour yourself another shot, but Erik stopped you.

“You’ve had enough, Y/N, you should probably take it easy,” he said as he reached for the bottle.

“Nah, I’m good,” you brought the bottle to your lips and took a large gulp.

Erik snatched the bottle out of your hand and headed towards the sink. You watched in horror as he turned it upside down and stared at you. The look on his face dared you to say something, and you wanted to, but you didn’t. You knew he was right. He dropped the bottle in the trash before he walked over to you and pulled you into a hug. No one else hugged you the way Erik hugged you, you fit perfectly in his arms and your head fit right under his chin. He rubbed your back as you cried and whispered that everything would be alright.

* * *

  
The next morning you woke up in a crowded bed. Somehow Erik, Tiana, and Mya had managed to find a spot on your bed. Erik’s snores filled your ear as he slept behind you, one arm wrapped securely around your waist, while Tiana and Mya were facing you. You watched the two girls in front of you as they slept. You never wanted anyone to find out about Mya, you’d been so careful with keeping her a secret. But all you could hope for now was that Nate didn’t figure it out.

You slipped Erik’s arm from your waist and climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom and grabbed a hangover potion. After knocking back the potion, you headed towards the kitchen to fix breakfast. You were so focused on cooking that you hadn’t noticed that Erik was watching you from the doorway.

He watched as you puttered around the kitchen, levitating items from the fridge to where you stood. He watched as you flicked your wand towards a bowl to scramble some eggs for the kids, and as you wandlessly flipped a waffle out of the waffle iron. He cleared his throat and chuckled when you clutched your chest.

“How long have you been standing there?” you asked as you tried to catch your breath.

“Long enough. How are you not hungover?”

“Hangover potion,” you stated. “Joys of the magical world.”

“Make sure you keep that around,” Erik mumbled causing you to laugh. Erik turned on some music as he watched you continue to cook. He smiled as you tunelessly sang along and laughed when you attempted to sing every part.

When you were almost done, Tiana walked in followed closely by Mya, and they both took a seat at the table.

“Morning, you two!” you sang brightly as you handed Tiana a plate of food.

“Morning,” Tiana responded.

“Morning. Y/N, can we go back to the park today?” Mya asked as you handed her a plate.

You hesitated, but luckily Erik answered for you, “Actually, I thought you two could go visit my grandma. I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen her.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, you weren’t sure if you should take Mya back to the park so soon after what happened the day before.

Mya nodded her head and began eating her breakfast.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘you two’? what about you and Y/N?” Tiana asked.

“Oh, I’m taking Y/N out on a date,” Erik replied as you sat a plate in front of him.

“You’re what?” you asked. “Why?”

“Because he’s your boyfriend, duh,” Mya’s voice interjected causing the rest of you to erupt into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what i'm doing with this one... i dont even have a name for it. idk, let me know what you think.


End file.
